Goodbye My Hopeless Life
by LeighCausey
Summary: Bella's mother Rene has died from car accident. Charlie is tired of all the pain Bella is going threw only being in 9th grade. They move to Chicago were Bella meets the Cullen Family and Masen family! There will be love, tears and more along the way! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by A Frenzy song Almost Lover. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bella POV**

My head was rested against the cold, rain streaked glass. My head phones on the highest setting, I stared off into the distance not really looking at anything. The pain of my life was everywhere, but when I put my head phones on it all disappeared. If only for an hour, the music downed out all the pain in my life.

My mother Rene had died in a car crash two days ago. She was driving to pick me up from school, the roads in Forks were always slick everyone was used to them, no one worried anymore. Until now. I was waiting in the bitter cold, the wind blistering my nose and cheeks, whipping my hair everywhere. I had called her two times asking where she was and she never answered. I finally just grabbed my book bag and pulled my hood over my head, walking home.

**_Flash back_**

_I walked down the road I had come accustom to since I was eight. The wind still hurting my nose and cheeks, but I pushed through. I could disntantly smell smoke, but I shook it off. I grabbed my Ipod and put the ear phones in my ears listening to the first thing that came on. _

_I finally reached my chipped, white house; pulling my keys out I put the key in the slot. I opened the door and called out for dad. he came through the kitchen with a smile. I smiled back and threw my backpack on the worn brown couch and slid off my black boots._

_"Hey dad, did mom forget to pick me up or something." I said pulling my knees to my chest and turning on the TV. He poked his head out of the kitchen with a confused face._

_"No she let like 15 minutes ago, she probably just stopped by the grocery or something. Text her not to pick you up." He said before turning back into the kitchen. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and started typing._

_Hey, dont pick me up walked home, can you get some Reeses at the store. 3 u_

_I almost hit send when someone knocked on the door. I looked up and dad yelled for me to get it. I rolled my eyes, but got off the couch. I unlocked the doors and opened it. Hitting send before looking up._

_I flipped my bangs out of my face before looking up. It was Paul Walsh and Henry Baker from the station. Smiling I called for dad._

_" Dad Paul and Henry are here." I left the door when dad came behind me. I grabbed my boots and backpack before running upstairs in my pink socks._

_I threw my bag on the floor and my boots in my always opened closet. I grabbed my laptop and logged onto to Facebook. I looked at all the status updates before going to my profile. I say almost everybody in my ninth grade class was sorry. Furrowing my brow I clicked comment on Jessica Stanley's comment._

_Wat r u talking about?_

_I sent it and waited for a reply. I got up and took off my jacket and socks when I heard a ding from my computer. I walked over and clicked the open button when someone knocked on my door. Looking away I yelled come in. My dad came in with red, puffy eyes. I was taken back before closing my laptop and putting it on my night stand. I pulled my leg underneath me._

_"Whats wrong?" I say concerned. He came over and kneeled by my bed side infront of me. He grabbed my hands and I saw two tears run down his face._

_"Bella your mom went to go pick up." He said stopping to draw in a breath. I nodded my heart rate picking up._

_"She was halfway there when she hit a patch of ice from the snow the other day. She knocked into the ramp and hit her head on the steering wheel." He said more tears spilling down his face. He looked down._

_"Well she's going to be fine, she's at the Hospital now being treated probably laughing about her stupidity." I said in a rushed voice._

_"No, Bella. She died on impact. The rescue crew tried to save her, but when they finally cut her out she was already dead. I'm so sorry sweetie." He said crying._

_I pulled my mouth into a tight line. I yanked my hands away and pushed him away from me by his shoulders. He feel back catching himself on his hands. _

_"Why would you lie! She's coming home, I sent her the message saying to get me some Reeses. She'll walk in any minute and hand them to me and kiss you." I said rushing out of the room and down the stairs. I heard dad follow me. I got to the landing and I saw Paul and Henry still here looking at me with pitiful eyes. I ran to the door and opened it, I sat down on the worn cement stairs and waited for her. I hugged my legs close and watched the driveway. _

_I saw from the corner of my eye Charlie sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around me, crushing me to him. He kissed my forehead and constantly said sorry. I sat straight and kept watching the driveway. _

_I sat there for hours, Charlie finally got up from the wind and the snow that was now falling. He went inside and grabbed me a blanket. He wrapped a thick blue wool blanket around me. He kissed my head and told me he would be on the couch, waiting for me when I came in._

_I sat there awake watching the drive all night. It was morning, the blanket had fallen from my body last night. I felt the wind hit my face and I felt the tears come to my eyes. I looked down when the first one feel from my eye. I wiped it away, but more kept falling down my face. I buried my head in my arms, full on crying; sobbing. Charlie came out and wrapped his arms around me, he pulled to his chest and just held me; cried with me. _

_After hours of sitting out in the cold alone it hit me, my mother was never coming back to me. My dad picked me up and carried me inside. He laid me in my bed, pulled the covers up t my neck. He kissed my head and left me. I rolled on my side and just cried and cried. I cried myself to sleep. The shrieks that left my mouth every time I cried was unbearable. _

* * *

"Bella it's time to go.' Charlie said in a solemn voice. He was dressed in a black suit and his hair was pulled away from his face.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said taking out my head phones. He nodded and walked away. I got up and walked into the bathroom.

My face was pale and my eyes were empty. I looked down and saw Charlies replaceable razor heads, I grabbed one and turned it over looking at the crisp, silver cutting tool. I didn't think about it and before I knew it my black dress sleeve was up to my elbow and my wrist was blood red. I sat the razor down and got a paper towel wet. I washed away the blood and placed a thin gaze over it. I unlocked the bathroom and rolled down my sleeve. Walking out I walked down the stair case which seemed to go on forever. I reached the bottom and Charlie put his arm around me and walked with me to the car.

The visitation was a blur. I didn't do anything but stare off into space, sitting on an ugly light yellow couch with flowers all over it. Charlie came over hours later and told me it was time for the Funeral. I got up and he led me to a large room where a there was a picture of me, Rene and Charlie. The room was filled with white roses. We sat in the front row on red itchy seats. It passed quickly, people talking about how they met my mother and all the memories they had of her. My dad went up and told how the met. For once I felt my eyes fill with tears, they fell down my face. I never looked at anyone, but my mothers casket. Her pale, dead lifeless face was imprinted in my mind.

My dad grabbed my shoulder and shook me. We walked to the limo and drove slowly to the cemetery. We got there and I sat in the front while Charlie went to help carry Rene's casket. Rene's two brothers Mark and Jake, Paul and Henry from the station, my dad and Rene's father carried her casket. The priest said some last words before he told the close family could come grab a flower from the top of her casket. I got up slowly and grabbed the only white rose. I stared at it while I turned away and sat back down. A song sudden came on from the speakers. Almost Lover by Fine Frenzy. It was Rene's favorite song. I held to the rose up to my nose and took a deep breath. I suddenly felt the sobs rack through my body. I started balling, holding the flower close to my chest. I saw everyone look at me before they started crying themselves. We were escorted out after the song ended, Charlie drove back to the house and we both went to each of our rooms. Both of us cried while we got out of the black suit and dress. I could hear his sobs from the room across the hall and he could hear mine. I threw on a large shirt and climbed into bed, clutching the white rose to my chest. I fell asleep crying, the rose close to my chest. My breathe evened out and I fell into the only peaceful place I knew, my mined.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. This is a sad chapter but this is just the beginning. Charlie and Bella move away from Forks and to Chicago. They meet the Cullens and Bella falls in love with Emmett! Keep reading and enjoy! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I swear my dad is soooo crazy! Sorry, but I need to rant right now! It is 9:13 pm and EVERYONE is awake in my house; my parents are in there room watching a movie and I was trying to get something from down stairs. I bumped my hip into this table we have and this remote fell and made a loud thud. My dad started screaming and yelling and when I told him a remote fell he yelled at me and sent me to my room...so I'm trying not to make this an angry chapter! Thanks for reading!**

1 month later

* * *

I looked around my empty room, the ugly dark green walls were bare and the hard wood floor had a couple boxes scattered here and there. I let out a sigh before crouching down and grabbing a lighter box, leaving the rest for the moving crew. I walked down the stairs one last time and out the door, I put the box in the trunk. I shut the white trunk and looked back at the used to be white house. The blue shutters outside all the windows and the charcoal covered roof, the small yard covered in dead leaves and soaking wet grass.

I walked to the passenger side and climbed in, I buckled up before looking back at the house. I saw my dad carrying a dark blue dufflebag and a box. He walked over and threw the bag in the back and gently sat the box in the backseat as well. He buckled up and set his hands on the steering wheel. He looked at the house and then to me. He smiled at me and started up the car, he peeled out of the old gravel driveway. I watched as my home and Forks pasted by me in a blur. I pulled my Ipod out and just listened to the songs as we traveled to Chicago. I laid my head against the cool glass and watched as everything blurred by.

* * *

Next day

My dad and I woke up the next morning early and started to move all the boxes into the house. We just sat all the boxes in the living room and near the door way, the movers moved all the heavy furniture. Halfway through the process my dad got a call from the police station saying they needed him for about two hours so he could fill out some forms. He kissed me on the head and told the movers to put my bed in my room and to come back tomorrow.

I closed the door behind the movers and went into the living room, with a loud sigh I landed on my butt on the maroon colored couch. I opened my book Twilight and read the first seven pages before throwing it over my shoulder and muttering "so stupid under my breath"

I got up and tried walking over the boxes to the kitchen, which failed. I tripped over a small light brown box, spilling all the contents out of it. I sat on my knees and tried shoving it all into the small box. I saw a big heading on an old crinkled yellow paper. I held it father from my face and saw BIRTH CERTIFICATE written in the standard cursive. I skimmed down and saw my full birth name Isabella Marie Dwyer, furrowing my brows I looked under it and saw a women named Elizabeth Kathleen Dwyer under Mother and Edward Sr Michael Dwyer under father. My eyes widened, I put the Birth Certificate next to me and dug into the box. I found a large and thick stack of Adoption papers with Charlie Dale Swan and Renne Kathrine Swan for the Adopting parents. I saw old news papers about Elizabeth and Edward Sr, it seemed Edward Sr was a Senator and had married Elizabeth a couple days before, the artical was from 1996. Elizabeth came from a rich family and she and Edward had met at a Gala and fell in love.

I picked up another artical and Elizabeth seemed to dissapear from the socialite scene between late 1997 to mid 1998 and she was suddenly back, it seemed to be a forgotten topic soon after and no one questioned it. I kept everything I had pulled out and went to the computer. I pulled up there wiki page and read all the stuff I already knew. I clicked on Elizabeth's Personal Life section and saw that she had one kid, named Edward Anthony Dwyer. He was only a couple months younger than me. I sat back in my chair shocked. I clicked on a recent picture of Elizabeth with Edward and Edward Sr. I studied all of their looks before getting up.

I left my room and went into our bathroom. I looked into the mirror and started comparing myself to Elizabeth, Edward and Edward Sr. I had never really looked like Rene or Charlie, but they always said I looked like my grandmother. I never really cared if I looked like them or not, but now looking I saw I had brown hair like my father yet it had bronze undertones like Edward and his mother. I also had Emerald green eyes, but Rene had dull green eyes. I was pale, but most people in my family were pale. I heard a car, I ran out of the bathroom and to my room. I hid everything I found under my bed and closed my computer. I heard Charlie call for me.

* * *

I walked down the stairs and saw he had Chinese food with him. I avoided looking at him and walked to the dining room. We sat down and started to eat, I looked up at him every now and then. I finally gained enough courage, I let out a loud cough which made him look at me. He quirked his brow up and asked if I was okay.

"I was trying to go to my room without tripping all over the boxes, but being me I tripped over a small one. I picked everything up, but I saw my birth certificate, why weren't your's and mom's name on it." I said putting my white plastic fork down. He put his down as well before covering his face with his hands. He looked up a minute later and let out a sad sigh.

"Rene and I had been married for two years and she wasn't getting pregnant, we went to the doctor and he finally told us that it would be impossible to have kids. It was 1998 and we talked about for a few months and we agreed to look at adopting a baby. We went to the best Orphanage and Rene insisted on looking at baby girls. We looked at around six and we finally got to you. You were only a few weeks old, but Rene fell in love with you; you had the pretties green eyes and a head full of brown hair. After talking we decided that we were going to adopt you, after about month the court finally signed you over to us. We got your original birth certificate and we saw Elizabeth Masen and Edward Masen names on it and we were shocked. We were going to tell you, but Rene decided it was best that we just keep it a secret. We never thought you would find out." He said before looking away, I felt my nostrils flare and my mouth clench.

I pushed the chair back and grabbed my black coat before walking out the door. The cold wind hit me and I put up my hood. I walked until I was in the city, the voices never ended. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket before I finally just shut it off. I was crossing the street when me and some else slammed right into each other. We both fell back on the black road. We both let out loud Ow's. I sat up, my hood pushed down more into my face. I saw the person was a guy around my age maybe 15. He was rubbing his head gently. I ripped my hood off and started yelling.

"Watch where the hell your going.!" I said looking into his light brown eyes. His eyes widen before he smiled.

"I don't see anything funny about this you big Ofa!" I said again. I heard foot steps running and looked behind him I saw two guys coming over to the guy who knocked into me. They pulled him up and started laughing at him.

"Geez Em, we told you to get a girl; not run one over!" The tall blond one said, laughing. The bronze haired boy laughed along with him.

"Don't laugh at me!" He said putting the Bronze one in a playful head lock. I threw my hands in the air.

"Sure, I don't need help getting up. Thanks for the offer though!" I said in a sarcastic tone. I got up and brushed myself off.

I saw the blond guy looking at me with his head tilted to the side slightly. He turned to his two friends, Em and Eddie.

"Hey Edward, this chick could pass for your sister." He said. I heard the name Edward and my eyes widen. The Em guy let Edward go. Edward looked me with a shocked expression.

"Wow, you could? You look a lot like my mother?" He said in a questioning tone. I quickly walked past them when I heard a car let out a honk.

Edward called after me," What's your name?"

I turned around while walking;

"It's Isabella." I said, praying he would tell his mom about me.

* * *

**Fun fact, I actually have Emerald green eyes! I hope you guys like it, also NONE of them are going to fall in love anytime soon. Their 14 and 15, but Jasper is with Alice and Edward is with Rosalie. They will all become friends and go to each others high school! Also Edward does tell his mom about his encounter with Isabella. That's enough spoilers for now, have a great day or night!**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

I stared after the mysterious girl named Isabella. She was beautiful, she looked exactly like my mother. She had dark brown hair which turned bronze when the light hit it, she had my eyes and my families pale skin tone. But there was something that caught my eye the most was a freckle on the right side of her jaw in the same place my mother did. I said goodbye to Emmett and Jasper and started walking home.

The whole time I thought of that freckle, I had seen people with freckles on there cheeks, noses and foreheads. But I had only seen that freckle on the jaw and in the same place on my mother. I remember when I was little and always asked my mother about it, she always said every girl in here family was born with one. My mother had been the last girl born in the Masen family and it seemed she would be the last girl for awhile.

I saw our large house come into view. I looked in the driveway and saw father's car still missing, I rolled my eyes before walking up the steps and into the house. I threw my coat on the hanger and my hat. I could smell chocolate chip cookies being made from here. I walked to the kitchen and saw my mother with her brown-bronze hair pulled into a messy ponytail and her sleeves pulled up. She was putting another batch of cookies into the oven before she turned towards me. She smiled and took off her cooking apron.

"Hi sweetie, how are Emmett and Jasper?" She asked. I shrugged before answering.

"There still dumb as ever, but we dumped into this girl today." I said looking at her. She turned towards me and an eyebrow raised.

"And who was this girl you meet? I thought you were still with Rose?"

"I'm still with Rose, but Emmett kind of knocked her down. But that's not not what I wanted to talk to you about. She reminded me a lot of you, she had your hair, your eyes, your freckle." I said. I saw her look away before her eyes widen. She brought her hand to her mouth.

"She said her name was Isabella?" I told her. She looked at me before getting up and leaving. I heard her walk upstairs and to her room. I looked after her in confusion. I heard the oven timer go off, I walked over and took them out; placing them on the stove top.

* * *

This is a small spoiler, I need your guys opinion should I stay in this direction or hold off on Edward telling his mother? What do you think. The real chapter will be up late tonight or tomorrow!


End file.
